This section is intended to introduce the reader to aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure described herein, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure described herein. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Generally, babies, newborns, and infants frequently require that they be patted or stroked to assist them to relax and fall asleep. Further, such patting is also helpful in treating and alleviating the infant's irritability, fussing, crying, and often sustained screaming. Providing this constant patting is sometimes difficult for busy parents. Their hands frequently fatigue from patting the child, especially while holding the child. Also, when the child is in its crib, it is difficult to pat the child without removing him or her from the crib.
Hence, what is needed is an infant garment that can provide certain vibrations, in an evenly distributed manner, that can mimic patting and massaging of the infant, thereby providing a calming effect to the infant and promote relaxation and sleep and further prevent irritability, fussing, crying, and screaming. In addition, it is desirable for the infant garment to have a child-proof and easily accessible area by an adult for a vibration component of the infant garment, such that the vibration component can be serviceable, replaced, maintained, and/or controlled wirelessly.